


New Roommate

by bitterstolenrelic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterstolenrelic/pseuds/bitterstolenrelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a three-word prompt on Tumblr. The words are: New, Jagged, Hopeful. I know it's short, but it's only meant to be a drabble. I would love to do more of these prompts, as well as get more inspiration for stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and Up because of alcohol use and implication of a relationship.

Steve was hardly a man to complain when things were difficult for him, but it didn’t take long for his teammates to notice that he wasn’t exactly familiar with the new world he’d woken up to. They had started talking about finding him a roommate; someone within the team that he could stay with that could help him adjust and show him around.

No one was expecting for Tony Stark to actually hire a group of movers to go, clean out Steve’s apartment, and move him into the Stark Towers.

At first, the living arrangement was awkward. Tony was a night owl who believed sun-up meant that bedtime was in a few more hours, where Steve was an early riser and liked to do productive things during the day. Whenever Tony was actually up between the hours of 9AM and 6PM, the man was grouchy, and Steve wasn’t sure how to react like that. He’d always had a discipline in his life, but this man was so jagged, so rough around the edges, that Steve wasn’t sure how this would work.

After a month or two, Steve noticed something. Tony’s sleep schedule had started changing. He would wander off to bed around 3, spend a little more time around his new ‘roomie,’ as Tony called him sometimes, and actually spend time around people, rather than being holed up in his workshop all day.

He didn’t know when the feelings started. He didn’t know if he wanted them to stop. He knew he noticed them when Tony had actually sat next to him on the couch and watched an old movie with him. (Steve thought it was _Pride and Prejudice,_ but he wasn’t really paying attention.) He had been watching Tony’s alcohol intake. Something about the good old American boy in Steve didn’t like it when Tony actually got trashed. He knew that Tony had been drinking today, perhaps a bit more than usual, but he didn’t expect this:

“I like you, Steve. I really… _really_ like you.”

He leaned over once he was done talking, pressing a light kiss to Steve's lips before he pulled back with a cat-like grin on his face.

Tony’s hand flew to his mouth after that, like he wasn’t planning to say anything like that, and if he did, he definitely wasn't planning to make a move at all. He got up quickly, threw his dishes in the sink, and hid himself in his workshop for the rest of the night, and the next day as well. When Tony finally emerged from his ‘cave’ to see that not only was Steve still there, he was still out in the main areas, doing the things - like the dishes - that he didn’t feel comfortable letting maids do. Tony was still feeling a bit more awkward, and didn’t really talk to him for a couple more days, but he grinned a little wider whenever he saw Steve.

Steve grinned back every time. He was definitely hopeful that this could work out. Especially since he didn’t want to move back to his tiny apartment.


End file.
